


You're More My Type

by lynnkun



Series: Kuroko no Prompts [15]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/pseuds/lynnkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My homophobic parents are coming to visit will you pretend to date me as an extra fuck you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy !!

Kagami is leaving the locker room after practice when he remembers that he wanted to ask Kiyoshi something. He walks toward the bench he was sitting on with a clipboard in hands. 

"Hey coach, can I talk to you?" Kagami asks. He calls him coach now because after his knee injury, he became assistant coach. 

"Sure. You can talk to me whenever you want." Kiyoshi says, looking up and smiling at him. 

"Um, yeah, ok. But I just wanted to ask you a favor."

"Do I get something in return?"

"Sure." Kagami says, shrugging.

"Alright then, what is it?" Teppei asks. 

"Well thanksgiving is coming up and my parents are visiting from America. They are extremely homophobic, and they know I'm gay so could you pretend to date me as an extra fuck you to them?" Kagami asks, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "It's a weird request, I know. You don't have to. I know you're straight and stuff." Kagami says. Kiyoshi chuckles.

"You're quite the rebel, huh?"

"Kinda, yeah. I love making my parents angry. I got my tongue pierced because they hated just the idea of it. So will you do it?" Kagami asks.

"Sure, why not. Why did you ask me though and not Kuroko?" Kiyoshi asks. 

"Cause you're big and manly. I want them to think I will kneel down to any guy." Kagami says. "Plus you're more my type."

"Will you kneel down to any guy?" Kiyoshi asks. Kagami shrugs. 

"Probably."

 

-

 

Thing had gone well at dinner with Kiyoshi. His parent were thoroughly pissed. They didn't say anything though. Kagami was satisfied with their reaction. The next day during lunch, Kagami approached Kiyoshi again.

"So, you wanted a favor in return?" Kagami says, getting Kiyoshi's attention. 

"Oh, hey Kagami. Oh yeah, about that favor. You don't have to if you don't want to. I don't want to force you into anything." Kagami shrugs. 

"It can't be that bad. What is it?" Kagami asks, sitting down next to Kiyoshi and taking a bite of Kiyoshi's sandwich.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Kiyoshi asks sheepishly. Kagami spits out the food, coughing.

"You want to go out with me?" Kagami exclaims. "I thought you were straight?!" Kagami says, wiping his mouth. 

"Who told you that?" Kiyoshi asks.

"I mean I heard that you dated Riko once so I just assumed." Kagami says. "And that doesn't have to be your favor. You could have just asked me on a date." Kagami says, blushing.

"At first I had another thing, but I changed it to that." Kiyoshi says.

"What was it?" Kagami asks out of curiosity. 

"For you to suck my dick." Kiyoshi says with no hesitation. Kagami chokes on his spit this time, looking back at Kiyoshi when he is done coughing. 

"I mean, I could anyway."


	2. Returning the Favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aahh this is dedicated to Unholy_Vengeance who gave me the idea to continue this!!

Kagami and Kiyoshi had been going out for a couple months when he finally decided to return that favor. After practice, Kagami stopped Kiyoshi before he left.

"Hey, wanna come over to my house for dinner?" Kagami asked, holding onto Kiyoshi's sleeve. 

"Ah sure. Let me call my mom." Kiyoshi says, slinging his bag and walking out of the locker room with Kagami. He takes his phone out, quickly calling his mother.

"Hey mom, I'm going to go to a friends for dinner, is that okay?" Kiyoshi asks, walking at a slow pace out of the school beside Kagami. 

"Sure honey. Don't be out to late." His mother replies before hanging up.

"She said yes." Kiyoshi says, putting his phone in his pocket. Kagami grabs Kiyoshi's hand, interlocking their fingers. 

"What are you making?" Kiyoshi asks.

"It's a surprise." Kagami says, grinning.

"Alright." Kiyoshi says, smiling down at him.

 

\--

 

"Just take a seat and make yourself comfortable. I'm going to go get changed." Kagami says, walking down the hall and into his bedroom. 

Kiyoshi sets his bag down by the door, relaxing onto the couch. He takes out his phone, occupying himself while Kagami gets changed. He jumps a bit when the lights are turned off, confused when Kagami turns on a single lamp, casting a dark glow among the room. 

Kagami comes into his vision, wearing nothing but a tight pair of boxers. His breath catches in his throat, and he tosses his phone aside. Kagami kneels down in front of Kiyoshi, spreading his legs apart. 

"Taiga, what..?" Kiyoshi stutters out as Kagami palms Kiyoshi's dick through his shorts.

"Remember that one favor?" Kagami says, smirking up at Kiyoshi, licking his lips.

"Y-yeah." Kiyoshi says, gulping. 

"Well here we are." Kagami says pulling down Kiyoshi's shorts. He is surprised to see Kiyoshi is wearing agno under wear.

"Oh yeah buddy?" Kagami laughs, raising his eyebrows.

"I'll explain later." Kiyoshi says, gasping as the hot air from Kagami's breath hits his dick. Kagami shrugs, pressing his thumb against Kiyoshi's tip. He strokes him slowly before pressing his tongue against Kiyoshi's slit. 

Kiyoshi grabs onto Kagami's hair, pulling gently. Kagami wraps his hand around the base of Kiyoshi's cock, bobbing his head up and down. Kiyoshi lets out a choked moan, gently thrusting upward into the back of Kagami's throat.

Kagami pulls away, placing his hands on Kiyoshi's thighs before leaning back down and taking in Kiyoshi's entire length. Kiyoshi moans, thrusting upward. Kagami gags slightly before bobbing his head up and down at a fast past. With no warning, Kiyoshi released into Kagami's mouth. Kagami comes off, swallowing every drop.

"Holy fuck..." Kiyoshi says, panting. "Have you done that before?"

"I've had my practice." Kagami says, winking. He gets up off the ground, sitting next to Kiyoshi. He tries to shield his painfully hard erection. 

"Ah, lets take care of that." Kiyoshi says, smiling.

 

-

 

After Kagami was finished, they cuddled up on the couch.

"Oh, why weren't you wearing underwear?" Kagami asks.

"Hyuga dared me to not wear any underwear until we had sex. Guess I can finally wear them again." Kiyoshi says, sighing in relief.

"Oh, I don't think so. You only gave me a handjob." Kagami says, smiling as he captures Kiyoshi's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually proofread my works but i didnt even read this one over, so it's probably awful but hope you enjoyed!! Also ao3 counts when i posted this as january first, but its actually still the 31st. I hate that it does that.

**Author's Note:**

> All criticism is welcome !! Prompts can be sent via tumblr or insta or comment below


End file.
